Jackson
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Pequeño momento entre Annabeth y Percy durante el cual la rubia ha de convencer al hijo de Poseidón.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento, mientras hojeaba con soltura un viejo álbum de fotos. Al pasar una hoja encontró una imagen que le llamó la atención y le hizo sonreír. En esa foto aparecían tres hombres, bien, si se les podía considerar eso, muy familiares. A la izquierda de la foto se podía ver a un muchacho gigante, con un solo ojo justo en el centro de su frente y expresión bonachona. Su nombre, Tyson, hijo del dios del mar. Tyson estaba sonriendo y tenía su enorme brazo alrededor de un joven de cabello negro azabache, un cabello indomable, y unos ojos verdes preciosos. Percy, que era el nombre de este joven sonreía junto a su hermanastro sin apartar sus ojos de la cámara. Llevaba un bañador azul con una raya blanca a cada lado, y colgando de su hombro izquierdo se encontraba la camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo. Annabeth miró a la última persona que había en la foto y pudo ver a su hermanastro Malcom, el que no parecía estar tan contento como los otros dos chicos.

La chica sonrío, pues ella sabía el motivo de que Malcom no estuviera sonriendo en la foto, y no era que no le gustara aparecer en las fotos, sencillamente era el hecho de que Percy estaba junto a él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la rubia estaba pensando en las diferencias entre la relación que tenia ella con Tyson y la relación que mantenían Percy y Malcom.

Las diferencias eran obvias, pues el ciclope la adoraba, se divertía con ella y, al parecer, no le importaba lo más mínimo que la hija de Atenea tuviera una relación con su hermano mayor. Mientras que, por otra parte bien diferenciada, la relación entre Percy y Malcom era….tensa, por decirlo suavemente. Y no era porque Percy no tratara de caerle bien al hermanastro de Annabeth, el problema era que Malcom pensaba que el hijo de Poseidón no era una buena opción para su hermana, algo en lo que ella no estaba de acuerdo. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro y sus reflejos la obligaron a reaccionar. Cuando miró a quien había lanzado al suelo se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con un destello de picardia, y una sonrisa que auguraba problemas.

-Hola a ti tambien chica lista.

-¡Oh dioses! ¿Percy estas bien?- dijo mientras ayudaba al chico a levantarse.  
-Perfectamente- respondió tras levantarse. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se incorporó.  
-Por cierto ¿Qué hacias?

-Estaba pensando.

-Para variar- ironizó el joven-¿En qué?

-A ver si lo adivinas sesos de alga.

-Mm.. Estabas pensando en que tu prometido es uno de los hombres mas sexis del mundo.  
-¿Como sabias que Alex Pettyffer me pidió matrimonio?-bromeó la rubia.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa- le sacó la lengua Percy.

-Y tu muy maduro.

-¿Quieres saber lo que tengo maduro?

-¡PERCY!- gritó Annabeth tras golpearle en el brazo. El chico dejó de reir y se sentó al lado de su futura mujer.

-Bueno, en que estabas pensando.

-Estaba pensando en que tendriamos que ir al campamento a decirle a Malcom los planes de la boda. Percy palideció.

-Bueno… Pero a tus hermanos se lo dices tú ¿verdad?-casi suplicó el chico- dime que sí.  
-Percy has luchado contra titanes, gigantes y has ofendido a unos cuantos dioses, y aún así lo que más miedo te da ¿son mis hermanos?

-Técnicamente lo que más miedo me das eres tu- comentó Percy- Pero sí, me asustan bastante. Annabeth comenzó a reír al ver como Percy hacia un puchero.

-Está bien, yo seré quien se lo diga- dijo la chica. Percy suspiró aliviado- Pero tu vas a estar delante.

-Eso, tu dales más oportunidades para matarme.

-No las necesitan.- argumentó la rubia sonriendo.

-Precisamente por eso- dijo el de ojos verdes mientras consultaba el reloj.

-Bueno he de irme.

-Adiós sesos de alga.

El chico se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia Annabeth la que se levantó levemente para darle un beso. Pretendan un beso rápido pero Annabeth cogió el cuello de la camisa del joven con tanto ímpetu que ambos cayeron sobre el sofá .

-Sé que soy irresistible chica lista, pero he de irme.

-Adiós, señor sin ego.

-Adiós señora Jackson- dijo Percy aún con sus labios sobre los de ella.

-No anticipes acontecimientos Jackson- sonrió su novia- Aún puedo dejarte plantado en el altar.

-Sí, es cierto que aún puedes, pero no lo harás- dijo antes de volver a besarla con contundencia.

-Por esta vez tienes razón sesos de alga- dijo antes de besarlo una última ocasión antes de que el chico se dirigiera hacia la puerta - No lo haré**.**


	2. Nota de la autora

Buenas tardes/noches/mañanas dependiendo del lugar en el que os encontréis, lamento decepcionaros, porqué esto no es un capítulo, sino una nota de la autora. En principio esta historia la consideré como un one-shot ya que fue una idea repentina que me vino a la mente, pero como veo que habéis pedido que continúe trataré de hacer una historia un poco más larga.

No sé cuándo podré actualizar porqué entre los exámenes y bla, bla, bla… me será un poco difícil, pero no perdáis la esperanza porqué actualizaré.

Bueno para concluir, agradezco muchos los reviews porque es muy gratificante ver que hay gente a la que le gusta como escribes, así que un abrazo psicológico a todos, y si tenéis alguna idea que queréis que incluya en futuros capítulos, solo tenéis que pedírmelo ¡Adiós!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y todas, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo como me pedisteis. He tratado de seguir con la idea de la boda, aunque no sé cómo quedará porque en un principio no había pensado nada más, así que os dejo con la historia. P.D. Me encanta dejar los capítulos con intriga, por lo que he hecho lo mismo en este. Y no sé cuándo podré subir la continuación solo pido que seáis un poco pacientes, muchas gracias!**

_Una semana más tarde._

Percy llegó a su pequeño, pero encantador, apartamento cansado, algo habitual desde que había comenzado a trabajar de socorrista, y con la idea de coger algo de la despensa para poder comer, dirigirse al sofá o a la cama -esto era un tema irrelevante siempre y cuando pudiera descansar sin que nadie lo molestara- y dedicarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Lo que él no esperaba era que, justo al entrar en la cocina, Annabeth estuviera preparada con dos mochilas llenas de lo que parecían bultos de ropa. Percy miró alternativamente a su novia y a las bolsas que ésta tenía.

-Annabeth- comenzó con temor- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

La aludida se giró para poder verle y rodó los ojos antes de responder.

-No, no me voy. NOS- marcó con énfasis- vamos al campamento.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Te acuerdas de la pequeña conversación acerca de la boda?- preguntó mientras lo miraba amenazante- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta.

-P…pero… ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?- balbuceó el moreno- acabo de llegar y estoy muy cansado- protestó-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?¿O para la semana que viene? ¡No, espera, aún mejor! ¿Y si se lo decimos una vez haya pasado la boda?

Annabeth enarcó sus cejas un claro signo de peligro -especialmente si tu nombre es Percy y eres hijo del dios del mar- y apuntó con su dedo al pecho del joven.

-Perseus Jackson, o mueves tu trasero hasta el coche, o bien te casas con otra mujer.

-No creo que tenga problema en encontrar una ¿No crees?- bromeó el moreno. Pero, cuándo la rubia le lanzó un zapato que paso a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, decidió que la mejor opción -por el momento- era obedecer, así que cargó las mochilas para llevarlas al coche, dejando a una muy satisfecha hija de Atenea en la cocina.

A pesar de haber hecho caso y encontrarse ya en el coche a apenas diez minutos del campamento, Percy no abandonó sus intentos de cambiar la idea de su novia.

-Mujer, yo no creo que tampoco es preciso que lo sepan, total, tampoco es algo taaan importante.

Annabeth sonrió y el chico lo vio con el rabillo del ojo.

-Algo me dice que vas a disfrutar esto.

-Pues claro, no todos los días se ve al héroe del Olimpo nervioso.

-¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? No creas, solo podría llegar a hacerme pis encima.

Una carcajada de la chica llenó el aire y ahí se dio por concluida la conversación.

-¡Vamos sesos de alga!- gritó Annabeth- ¡Una carrera hasta el árbol!

-¡Oye!- protestó el chico-¡Yo llevo las mochilas !¡Eres una tramposa!-gritó en respuesta el hijo de Poseidón antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

-Gané- declaró la rubia una vez Percy alcanzó el lugar en cuestión.

-Si...pero...eso...ha sido..- jadeó el pobre chico- porque...yo llevaba...el peso.

-Oh, pobrecito, ven- dijo antes de darle un corto beso.-Buen chico, ahora vamos busquemos a Malcom.

-A sus órdenes mi general- dijo lastimeramente el pobre Percy.  
Ambos bajaron la cuesta en dirección a la cabaña de Atenea, encontrándose por el camino a viejos conocidos como los Stoll-quienes no habían cambiado sus hábitos en nada-, Criss y Clarisse-quienes se habían casado el año anterior sorprendiendo así a todos-, y por supuesto Grover.

-¡PERCE!-gritó el fauno mientras corría como loco hacía ellos-¡ANNABETH! ¡ENHORABUENA A LOS DOS!

-Gracias Grover, por cierto me ahogas- dijo Percy con hilo de voz.

-Oh, lo siento- sonrió el joven- Oíd chicos, ¿Podré ser el padrino?

-¿El padrino de qué?- se oyó una voz masculina detrás de ellos. La chica se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermanastro preferido.

-¡Malcom!- gritó la rubia como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Hola!- respondió el chico mientras abrazaba a su hermana- ¿Porqué no me has dicho que venías?

-Porque se me ocurrió de repente, no lo habíamos planeado.

-¡Pues menuda sorpresa!

-Si, yuju, que alegría- murmuró Percy, el que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación.

-Vaya, has venido con el hijo de Poseidón- dijo con un desdén mal disimulado Malcom.

Grover, siempre tan oportuno, decidió que ese era un buen momento para intervenir.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo ser el padrino?

-Siempre y cuando no te comas la decoración- comentó Percy.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme de que estáis hablando?- preguntó extrañado Malcom.

-No tranquilo si da igual- palideció Percy.

-La verdad es que hemos venido porqué queremos anunciar una cosa, a ti y al resto.

-En realidad, es ella la que quiere anunciar algo- intervino el moreno- Yo no quiero decir nada, de hecho opino que esto es una muy mala idea.

La rubia lanzó una mirada llena de furia hacia su prometido y le golpeó todo lo suavemente que pudo el brazo.

-Chicos- empezó Annabeth- Percy y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Ya la ha soltado- gimió el moreno.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno, antes que nada decir que siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero es que he tenido una semana muuuuy complicada (no voy a aburriros con las razones porque sencillamente son los examenes) y he de decir uqe no he tenido prácticamente tiempo para escribir la continuación, así que por eso el capítulo de hoy es tan corto. De verdad que lo siento, para compensaros por vuestra inmensa paciencia conmigo la proxima vez que actualice subiré dos capítulos. ¡Un abrazo psicológico a todos!**

-Chicos-empezó Annabeth- Percy y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Ya la ha soltado-gimió el moreno.

Mientras Percy seguía lloriqueando y protestando por lo bajo al lado de Annabeth, en frente de ellos se produjo un silencio total, abrumador, y bastante aterrador, que solo se rompía porqué el inocente de Grover estaba tarareando una cancioncilla –lo que él creía era la marcha nupcial- y agitando los brazos como si de un director de orquesta se tratase, alegre y distante a cualquier problema ajeno a él.

Sin embargo, justo al lado de Grover y no tan sonrientes, se encontraban los hijos de Atenea con una mezcla de emociones reflejadas en el rostro,-algo que Percy no era capaz de identificar- entre sorpresa, enfado, un poco de alegría bien disimulada y desprecio, esta última, evidentemente, dirigida hacia el joven Jackson. Los ojos de Malcom escrutaron con velocidad las caras de ambos chicos para comprobar si se trataba de una broma o si por el contrario lo que acababan de comunicar era totalmente verdad.

Annabeth se fijó en su novio, el que estaba con los ojos cerrados y movía los labios rápidamente, probablemente rezando, así que lo primero que hizo fue rodar los ojos y acercarse a susurrarle.

-Sesos de alga, deja de hacer el idiota.

-No estoy haciendo el idiota-protestó entreabriendo los ojos ligeramente-Estoy tratando de no morir a manos de tus magníficos y furiosos hermanos.

-¿Y rezar te va a ayudar en algo?-preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-No, pero así tengo una excusa para no abrir los ojos y ver como se abalanzan sobre mí.

Por fin Malcom reaccionó, y al igual que él lo hicieron el resto de hijos de Atenea.

-¿Que acabas de decir?-preguntó enarcando una ceja-No espera, sé que acabas de decir, lo que quiero decir es ¿De verdad? ¿No es una broma? ¿Realmente estás pensando casarte con él?-dijo señalando despectivamente a Percy.

-No, no es una broma, nos vamos a casar.

El chico se giró a mirar a Percy.

-¡Jackson! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle que…?!

-En realidad no todo es culpa mía, yo solo propuse la idea-intervino el moreno tratando de evitar que el chico saltara sobre él- ella fue la que aceptó.

-¡Percy!-lo riñó Annabeth.

-Mira Jackson- se acercó poco a poco- Me da igual lo que hicieras para pedírselo, me da igual que ella aceptara o no, pero que te quede bien claro una cosa Aquaman...

-Malcom...-dijo la rubia intentando frenar a su hermano.

-No, déjame acabar. Perseo, si en algún momento se te pasa por la cabeza que vas a poder sencillamente casarte con la arquitecta del Olimpo solo porque sí, y que a nosotros o a nuestra madre nos va a parecer bien estás muy equivocado. Así que no te relajes mucho mientras te quedes en el campamento, porque te aseguro que no te vamos a dejar tranquilo ni un solo minuto que estés aquí-acabó y se giró hacia Annabeth- ¿Quieres tu vieja litera? ¿O prefieres otra nueva?

La chica posó su mirada en su prometido, quien se encontraba un poco pálido, y decidió que aceptando su oferta evitaría a Percy algunos problemas.

-No, mi vieja litera me parece bien.

-En ese caso nos vemos más tarde-le sonrió a su hermana antes de volver a mirar a Percy- Y tu Jackson, cierra bien la puerta antes de ir a dormir, no vaya a ser que sufras un pequeño accidente, y claro está, nadie querría que el héroe del Olimpo sufriera ningún percance.

Mientras todos los campistas que se habían reunido a su alrededor se retiraban a su cabaña o bien a proseguir con sus respectivas actividades, Percy se acercó a su novia poco a poco intentando relajarse con cada paso que daba.

-¿Hablan en serio? ¿Me están amenazando por querer casarme contigo? ¿Van a dedicarse a fastidiarme?

-No creo-dijo la rubia- Aunque...con ellos nunca se sabe, recuerda que son mis hermanos.

-Eso es precisamente lo que más me asusta- dijo tras suspirar-Me has metido en un buen lio compañera.

-Bueno- le sonrió inocentemente antes de pasar sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del chico y darle un corto beso- Esta vez tendrás que salir tu solito de él.


End file.
